xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Benoit
Josephine is many things: a student of the universe, someone who considers the controversial phrase 'Arab Jew' for herself and accepts it while recently immersing herself in her divine father's completely separate Irish background, someone who grew up in foster care and group homes, someone who got married much too young. She's a former clandestine government employee, a dancer, daredevil, a photographer, a troublemaker, a bleeding heart, wry about anyone who tries too hard but appreciative of their earnestness. She has the bene elohim called Fomori as well as ancient gods in her family tree, but considers herself neither, if perhaps touched by both. This variety is an inheritance from her estranged father and serves as both a curse and a blessing, but rather than call herself just swordswoman or just performer, she's settled on one word that she feels encompasses it all: Witch. you made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up The half-Irish daughter of a Temani woman from Yemen whose family moved to the United States in the 1960s, Jo grew up fatherless, though she was given to understand the man worked as a photographer (triggering her own life-long fascination with the art); her mother, Noa, died of septimecia linked to meningitis when Jo was just eleven, leaving her to live primarily in Catholic-run group homes, the religious structure of which never entirely suited her. She was a rowdy teenager with a wide variation of interests and talents--many a result of the pastoral settings she'd grown up in, which left little else to do. She married a man named Terry Benoit when she was only seventeen, and throughout her tenure in university their small family became fractured with the accidental death of their four-year-old son (born when Jo was just sixteen) and deep, alcoholism-laden unhealthiness. It was all very common, very small-town, and very numbing. So, upon completing her college degree in International Relations (an interest fueled by her varied background, probably) at the University of Minnesota in Duluth, Josephine applied for a government position. She'd been told her entire life she was wasting her talents in small towns, and supposed that maybe finally divorce and a move were in order. Much to her astonishment, she received an interview...accompanied by a background check, and six months' waiting in Los Angeles. Her language skills were in high demand, and so was her willingness to devote herself whole-heartedly to the cause. This is roughly where things took a sharp turn for the weird. 'NOC', or non-official cover, is a position within the Central Intelligence Agency. NOC officers are not documented publicly, and if one is taken hostage, the government will generally not negotiate for their release. Josephine only worked with the CIA for six years, functioning in various commercial and corporate disguises, before she abruptly quit, and she wasn't the only one, as a disconcerting roughly sixty officers have been leaving every year. Her reasons weren't stated, because as far as the government knew, Josephine Benoit had no family--which, along with her athleticism, lateral thinking, and knowledge of both Hebrew and Arabic, previously made her her ideal for their service--and she couldn't possibly explain that her her long-estranged father was the cause of her decision. They would have asked questions, and her answers were complicated. Said father was not exactly human, as it happens, and he had big plans for the strangest and most secretive of his three mortal children. All Scions are calculated births, but Jo in particular had gods with intentions for her extending across the pantheons (which her father doesn't really like, but he's made some deals and Jo was unknowingly a part of them), and furthermore her own divine father had heritage which prompted him to look at her mother as the best possible parent of his child. Since her Visitation with her supernatural parent, Lugh, she's been traveling, trying to find him again, while carefully exercising her newfound abilities. The six-year gap in her resume makes it difficult for her to find a long-lasting career, so she takes odd jobs, making enough to support herself and make it to the next location; just before her present circumstance, she was a nanny, although that ended catastrophically for reasons that were at least fifty percent her own fault, so now she has three jobs to survive in London: she teaches bachata and salsa dancing, occasionally reads fortunes, and works with horses--including two very special ones that are gifts from her father. She has yet to make much money off her artistic endeavors, but she hasn't really tried, either. It may be nerves. but will it ever be enough? raise it up, it's not enough Game history! i must become a lion hearted girl, ready for a fight Powers and an explanation of what the hell a Scion is and why Josephine is related to more than just a random-ass slutty god! before I make the final sacrifice Personality! in the spring i shed my skin, it blows away with the changing wind Gates Enfys Ryan Nuala: "That makes us--this family tree is a thornbush, I don't know if you noticed--I guess...second cousins?" the waters turn from blue to red, as towards the sky i offer it Alexander Georgiou: "You have an old soul, you know." "I get that a lot." Stelios: "How many of your English words do I need to call her provocative? What's the word for 'troublemaker' in this tongue?" this is a gift, it comes with a price Playlist/bibliography! who is the lamb and who is the knife? physical description midas is king and he holds me so tight current events/storylines he turns me to gold in the sunlight; this is a gift Josephine Benoit is a fictional character, and Moran Atias's very unique and very often unclothed likeness is used purely for representative purposes. Category:Characters Category:Living